The Adventures of Team Dragon Storm
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: Three wizards join together to form the strongest team, team dragon storm. This story folows the animes plot, but with ocs. this will have romance even though its not in the categorys. Sorry if i dont update the story often. Im working on two othe fanfics so yeah. Im accepting ocs and staff members for my community(i could really use some staff) Just pm me or comment for either.
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys, gals, and dragons. I'm bringing you another fairy tail fanfic. This time it's a little different though. This will follow the original story line, but I'm adding my own oc and my friends ocs. So please enjoy and if you have any ideas for ocs you'd like to be added to the story, comment or pm me and I'll try to fit it in as best as I can. Also if you want to join my community Scurges anime army just tell me. Sorry of my first chapter isn't good, that's just how I write. With every fanfic my first chapter isn't usually great, but when I get the hang of writing the story it gets better, trust me. With out further delay let's start.

Craygors pov( my oc)

I miss him. Why did he have to leave me? I can find him, I will find him, I have to find him. "Hey Rex, I forgot where are we going?" "The guild fairy tail. You said it has some strong wizards and another dragon slayer." "Oh yeah." Rex tres was my best friend and he's been traveling with me since our dragons vanished.

"How long do we have to keep walking?" "First off we could be flying, and second about an hour." "Well Rex, if we fly we can get there in half the time!" I took off and headed north for fairy tail. "Craygor wait up!" Rex flew right next to me. "So what are you gonna do when we get there?" "I guess I'll ask the salamander if he knows anything about the dragons disappearance that we don't."

"What if he doesn't know anything?" "Well I guess we could stay at the guild I mean, what else can we do?" "I guess. Oh I can see it from here!" We landed right in front of the guild. "What do you think the wizards will think of us?" "Frankly, I don't give two shits. Let's just be us and see what happens."

Rex and I walked up to the doors, and pushed them open. The first thing I saw was some random faces, 4 pretty women one with blonde hair, one with scarlet, a purple haired one(she's another oc I'll mention later) and one with white. I also saw a half naked raven haired guy, and some dude with pink hair. It was silent as we walked toward the bar. When we got there we sat down.

"What's your name?" I asked the bar name. "Mirajane, and who might you be?" "I'm Craygor dalrith, and this is my friend Rex tres." "What do you guys want?" "We came here to find the salamander. Do you know where he is?" The pink haired guy turned to me. "What do you want?" "So your the salamander. I wanted to ask if you know anything about the dragons disappearance."

His eyes got wide and he put his drink down with force. "Why do you want to know?" "I'm a dragon slayer and dragon vanished one day. I thought you might know something." "No I don't know what happened to the dragons. How do I know your a dragon slayer?" "I can do dragon slayer magic." "Think you could beat me in a fight?" The raven haired guy spoke next. "There he goes. Natsu they just got here, don't you think you should wait a little before asking him to a fight?"

"No Gray. If this guys gonna lie about being a dragon slayer, then I have to kick his ass!" "Lying!? I am not lying!" "Then fight me!" Rex stepped up. "Hey pinky, back off-" I stuck my hand in front of him.

"Rex it's fine. If we're gonna get in the guild, I have to do is. What's your name?" "Natsu Dragneel." "Well Natsu I'll give you one chance to give up." "Never!" "Okay then. Don't blame me if I hurt you." "Even if you are a dragon slayer I doubt that'll happen." The blonde girl walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu be careful. We don't know what he's capable of." "I'll be fine Lucy." We walked out of the guild and to a nearby forest and separated about 15 feet. "Natsu I'm giving you one last chance!" "I will never give up, especially to a fake like you!" "Fine then, come at me." He charged at me with rage in his face. When he was right in front of me I spin kicked him and put my hand at his spine. "Dark push!" He hurtled at the ground and dust went everywhere.

All the guild members jaws had dropped. "That was some attack, but I'm not done yet!" He got back up and I leisurely floated away. "Your floating?" "Yep. Dark dragon slayer magic has it's advantages." "Dark dragon slayer magic? Maybe you are a dragon slayer." "I am. Watch this, Sticky darkness!"

A dark tentacle shot out of my arm and attached to Natsu. "What the hell is this?" "Magic!" I swung my arm sideways causing Natsu to fly into a tree. I swung him at another tree and let go. I walked over to him and knelt down.

"You done yet?" He weakly lifted his arm and tried to punch me, but couldn't. "Humph." "Well that's it, I won!" The whole guild looked at me in amazement. Rex walked up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Good job. You could've gone easier on him. You and me have two of the most powerful magics and we need to keep them in check."

"Rex it's fine, he has a tough body. Like a dragon slayer should." I reached my hand done to offer him help. He grabbed it and I lifted him up. "I guess you are a dragon slayer. Sorry for doubting you. Man your magic packs a punch." "No problem Natsu, let's fight again sometime. I had fun." He nodded in agreement as we headed back to the guild.

Lucy's pov

Wow this guy is something else. I thought Natsu was strong, but this guys on a whole other level. He beat him so quickly. When we got back to the guild I went to the bar while Rex and Craygor went to talk with the other guys. "So guys what do you think of this new guy?" Erza spoke first.

"He's strong. I kinda wanna fight him." She's no different then Natsu. "I think he's kinda hot." "Marilyn do you think so?" (Marilyn is the oc) "Yeah, I do." "I think Rex is kinda hot." "Really Mira?" I couldn't argue with them. Rex and Craygor were pretty attractive. "Well Mira your the matchmaker, so go do your thing!" "Are you crazy Lucy? I can't just go do that. Besides they're probably not even staying."

"What about you Marilyn, what are you going to do?" "I don't know. I don't think he would go out with me." Erza grabbed her shoulder. "Come on Marilyn, any guy would be lucky to have you. You've only been here a month and a half, but I know your a good hearted person. You should have no problem with him."

"Thanks Erza. Mira's right though. They probably won't stay." I wish I had a boyfriend. All the guys here are so dense and not my type. All of a sudden Craygor and Rex appeared behind me and I saw Mira and Marilyn blush. "Hey Mira, can we become members of this guild?" I could see Mira and Marilyn smile and I'm pretty sure they mentally screamed. "No problem guys just hold out your hands."

They held out there hands and Mira stamped their hands. "There your now a part of our guild!" "Alright Rex you here that? This is our first guild to be a part of." "Wait what? Your first guild, what do you mean?" "Well, I'm sorry what's your name?" "Lucy." "Well Lucy, me and Rex here have been traveling for 13 years across fiore trying to find our dragons."

"13 years? Holy shit! How did you pay for food?" "We either did random quests for people or hunted our own food. We usually camed out in the wilderness. The first few years were hard because we were only kids. It got easier once we became 14. By then we started to accumulate more muscle so it was easier to do quests and hunt."

Wow these guys are hard core. No wonder they're so fit. "What made you come here?" Mirajane asked Rex. "We heard there was a dragon slayer referred to as the salamander. Craygor and I thought he might be our one hope at finding our dragons." They must be pretty disappointed. I asked, "Are you sad you didn't find anything out?" Craygor spoke. "Nor at all. We got to meet all of you and join this guild. Mira one beer please!"

"Coming right up Craygor!" He grabbed his drink and gulped it down in 6 seconds flat. "Wow Craygor, you could probably beat Cana in a drinking contest if you drank like that." "Who's Cana?" Erza pointed to Cana who was drinking a whole barrel of booze. "Maybe I'll go challenge her. Yeah I'll do that." "Then after that I want to battle you Craygor!"

"Man this guild is fun. Sure Erza I'll battle you. You seem strong." She blushed a little. He got up and walked over to Cana. "Cana, I would like to challenge you to a drinking contest!" She froze still along with the rest of the guild. I heard shouts from some guild members saying, "Are you nuts?" "Don't underestimate her."

Mirajane turned to Rex. "So has he ever done anything like this before?" "Yes he has. We both have actually." Mira looked surprised in a good way. "Have you or Craygor ever lost?" "No. We're really hard to get drunk. We only get drunk when we continue to drink after the contest is over. I'm the one who has to stop him if he gets out of control."

"What's he like when he's drunk?" "It depends on his mood. If he's happy he'll be nice to anyone he sees. If he's sad, he'll drown you in tears, and if he's angry, you don't wanna know what happens then." That sounds dangerous.

I heard the master yelling something. "The drinking contest between Cana and the new guild member Craygor will begin soon!" I really hope he's happy.

Hey if you made it to this part, thanks for reading. I know this chapter probably wasn't good. As I said earlier my first chapters usually aren't that good. I will make as much improvements as I can in the next chapter. Remember is you have any ocs you want in the story comment or pm me and I'll try to put it in. Thanks for reading, bye bye.


	2. Some beer, a fight, and stories

Hello everyone who decided to click on this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I know the first chapter might not have been good, but this one should be better. Remember I'm always accepting new ideas, and ocs. Let's get started.

Erzas pov

Craygors one brave guy for challenging Cana to a drinking contest. They both sat down at a table with a mug of beer. Makarov got up on the table. "The rules of the contest are, if you puke or pass out, you can no longer compete. Once you finish a beer a new one will be handed to you. Are you both ready?"

"Yes!" They both shouted in unison. "Ok then. 3, 2, 1, go!" They both grabbed their cups and started drinking. Craygor finished his in 3 seconds flat. Craygor got his second as can finished her first. "Damn he's fast." They kept drinking beer after beer, Craygor usually being ahead by one. Once they reached 30 Cana began to look a little drunk. "Craygor, you sure can drink." Craygor on looked a little drunk. "Thank you. Me and Rex practice a lot."

Wait, Rex can drink like this too? Damn. Once they hit 40 Cana collapsed on the ground and makarov called it. "The winner of the drinking contest, is... Craygor!" Holy shit he beat Cana. I heard the crowd of people mumbling. "This guys good." "I can't believe he just beat Cana." Rex walked up to him. "Way to go. Now you have to go fight Erza." That's right I have to fight him. A guy who can handle that much booze won't be an easy opponent. Plus he took out Natsu like it was nothing.

"Well Erza, let's go!" He ran outside quickly, and I followed. Soon the whole guild was out in the clearing. "Wait Craygor, I need to make you sober." Rex punched Craygor in the side of the face. "Oh thanks Rex. That kinda stings, but I'm used to pain." So just a punch can make him sober? How tough are these guys? "Well Craygor your powerful, but I will beat you. I'm more alert and focused then Natsu."

"Oh don't worry Erza I got a plan for you." Suddenly his hands had darkness floating around them. "Dark mold-duel swords!" The darkness around his hands transformed into two swords. This is gonna be a tough one. "You ready Erza?" "Yeah." So he can bend and manipulate the darkness to push and throw people around. He also can mold his darkness into solid weapons. What dragon knows this kind of magic?

"Ready, set, fight!" He rushed at me with incredible speed. If I'm gonna beat him I'll need power. "Requip- black wing armor!" This armor allows me to fly to if he flys, I can go after him. "Nice looking armor, but your gonna have to do better." Our swords collided creating a shock wave. "Not bad Erza." I knocked him back and flew in the air. "You can't esacpe!" He burst upward and tried to uppercut me, but I swerved right. Okay I can catch him of guard with the right attack. "Nice dodge, but I'll get you this time!" He lunched at me and hit me backward. Just wait Erza, wait. "I'm coming!"

When he was close enough, I side stepped to the right. "Requip-Purgatory armor!" This armor was probably my strongest. It had heavy armor and a large, well bladed sword. "Watch out next time!" I swung around and smacked him with the sword before I fell to the ground. When he hit the ground, smoke spread everywhere. "This was fun, bu-." The smoke cleared and he was standing there.  
"That was quit the attack. Your stronger then I thought." He ripped off his shirt, probably because I kinda ruined it. I looked over at Marilyn and she was blushing immensely. Wow Craygor was well built. He had spiky raven hair like gray, a beard, a very muscly body, and broad shoulders. He was wearing shirts similar to Natsus, and his shirt I kinda ruined was a black t-shirt. I also remember him having a brown over coat he left in the guild.

"Dark mold-big battle axe!" I snapped back to reality and realized he made an axe that was as big as my sword. "Now our weapons are even." We ran at each other and smashed weapons. Sparks were flying and dust was being thrown everywhere. Man he's strong, I'm not sure I can keep this up.

We flew back and let the dust settle. "Your pretty skilled with a weapon Craygor." "As are you." Suddenly he threw the axe at me and it sent me back. I was able to keep balance by stabbing my sword on the ground. When I looked back up Craygor punched me into a nearby tree. He's relentless. I got back up. "Okay Craygor, let's have one last blow to finish it all."

"Sounds good to me. Dark mold- big broad sword!" A dark broad sword appeared in his hands. "I'm gonna beat you Craygor!" I pushed my self toward him. "Doubt it!" He also launched towards me. When we finally collided the explosion was massive. I was sent flying back into the ground, I was beat. After 3 minutes the dust settled and Craygor was standing over me. "Great battle, let's do that again sometime." He reached his hand down and I grabbed it. As we walked over to the crowd the kept saying stuff like,

"Did he just beat Erza? How is that possible?" Natsu came over and was mad. "How was it so easy to beat her? Why can't I be stronger?" Craygor looked at Natsu and wispered something I couldn't here. Natsu looked even more upset. "Maybe we can go training sometime. I need to go in side I me thirsty. And I need a new shirt." "Sorry about that." "No problem. The freedom feels nice." I have to admit he wasn't that bad looking, but Marilyn would hate me if I did anything.

Marilyn's pov

When we asked in the guild, Craygor went right to the bar. "Hey Mira, can I get some water please?" "Sure Craygor." Me, Natsu, and Rex sat down next. I spoke to to Craygor soon after, "Craygor, I dont really understand your magic. Can you explain it to me?" "Sure. Well basically I can manipulate my dark energy to do almost anything. I can make weapons, shields, or just blast it from my mouth and hands."

"That's amazing. Rex what's your magic?" "The same thing as his, but instead of darkness, I use light." I ball of light energy appeared between his hands. "Pretty. How did you two meet anyways?" "Man that's quite a story. Well right after my dragon disappeared, I was wandering through a town and he showed up put of no where." "Um Craygor, that's not the whole story." "What do you mean?"

"I was told to keep this a secret, but it's best you find out. Well coincidentally, the day before the dragons disappeared, your dragon came to me and asked me to look after you when he's gone." "Why would you need to look after me?" "Your dragon never told you about your other side did he?" "Other side? What do you mean Rex?"

"Your dragon told me that your great magic power came at a price. If you are to ever loose control of your emotions, you will take one the form of a dark dragon and go on a wild rampage." Craygor sat there with a blank expression on his face. "Why wouldn't he tell me that? That seems like something I should know." "He thought you wouldn't be able to hands something like that. He told me that if that were to ever happen, I would have to try and calm you down."

Craygor still had a blank look. He sighed and looked at Rex. "So basically if I get to angry or sad or something, I'm gonna transform into a giant raging dark dragon?" "Yes." Wow, that must be a shock to him. I mean not knowing something like that for 13 years? "Well then, I better start meditating again. Rex, thanks for sticking by me." "That's what friends are for right?" They smiled at each other and Craygor got up from his seat. "Well I better go get a new shirt."

"I'll come to, I need new shoes." I heard Lucy and Mirajane whisper under there breath but loud enough for me to hear, "Sure." "Shut up." "Okay Marilyn, let's go." We walked out of the guild and into town. "So now that you guys are here, where are you gonna live?" "I haven't thought about that. Maybe I'll just camp out in the woods until I can find a place to live. Where do you live?" "In the girls dorm along with Erza and some other girls form fairy tail."

"How did you come to fairy tail anyways?" "We a couple months ago I was in hargeon port because that's where my boat dropped me off. I met this guy who called himself the salamander and he invited me to a party. I didn't want to go, but he couldn't take no for an answer. He kidnapped me and brought me on his boat a few hours later. That's where I met Lucy. She had also been kidnapped by the fake salamander. I was able to use my magic to get him to untie us, but his men came out of no where and attacked us. I'm still not that strong, and I'm still working on it."

"So how did you get off the boat?" "Natsu and happy eventually saved us. He has terrible motion sickness, so me and Lucy had to help. Eventually Natsu took is back to fairy tail." "So what is your magic?" "I use psychic magic. I can make objects float, I can throw objects, I can fire psychic bolts of energy, I can levitate, and I can control peoples minds and body's only for a short time."

"That's seems like it's a useful magic. You know with a little bit of help, I could widen your uses for that magic." "Really?" "Yeah we could go train sometime. It would really help, if you want to." "That'd be great Craygor."

"Okay then. It's settled. We will leave tomorrow. Oh look a place that sells shirts." We walked in the store, Craygor bought a red shirt with a dragon on it. "Awesome." I got some new shoes. "Well this certainly has been an interesting day. We got new guild members, and there incredible powerful!" "Just between you and me, during the fight with Erza I wasn't using my full power."

Is he fucking serious? "Are you serious?" "Yeah. You heard what Rex said, our magic is powerful and I need to keep it under control. I will admit she is pretty tough." What is the limit to there power? I'm glad there in our guild.

Well congratulations for making it to the end your reward is: 030. Remember, I'm always accepting new ocs so feel free to send one in. Thanks for reading, bye bye.


	3. Bad luck, and a new friend

Sup people who decided to click on this story. I'm back for another chapter. A shout out to StichedSanity my best bud, GrimDeathly and CrysisDeathstroke my other two friends, and Saiyan-Styles for sending in some good ocs. Still accepting ocs, so let's get started.

Graces pov(you'll find out who she is in a little bit, oc obviously)

(This take place two days after the last chapter.)  
"So this is fairy tail? It looks amazing. I hope Rex is here." I've been looking for fairy tail for ever. I was about to walk in when the door opened and a man was there. He had dark red hair with long bangs, and his hair covered one eye. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white undershirt. His pants were blue baggy jeans. He had one green eye. His skin looked slightly tanned. He had boots on.

"Hello my names Rex tres. Who might you be?" It's really Rex! Now I can thank him for what he did. "Grace Voltaire. Rex I've traveled a great distance to find you. I just wanted to thank you." "Thank me for what?" "Who is it Rex?" I looked behind Rex to see a buff raven haired guy with a black t-shirt and a coat. "A girl named Grace. I'm sorry, so why did you wanna thank me?"

"You don't remember? You and your friend saved me from a group of dark wizards when I was a girl." He looked at me for a while and smiled. "I remember now. That was a couple years ago. You've grown Grace." "I could say the same about you. So are you a member of this guild?" "Yeah. You could be one if you wanted to." "Really? That sounds great." "Cool. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bar.

He looked kinda hot, and seemed really nice. "Mirajane, this girl would like to join the guild." "We've had quit the string of new members." I turned to see a pretty purple haired women. "Hi my names Marilyn, what's yours?" "Grace. Nice to meet you Marilyn." Mirajane came back with a stamp. "Hold out your wrist." She stamped a symbol of a fairy on it.

"There you go. Your a member of the guild." Awesome. "Hey Rex, I'm gonna go on a mission. Be back in maybe an hour." "Ok. Try to control yourself." "Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's see what mission to take... Ah this one! Mira I'm taking this quest." "Ok Craygor." He walked out of the guild looking happy. (the mystery of the quest shall burn in your heart)

Rex's pov

Grace Voltaire. She has silver hair that goes to her shoulders. Her eyes are blue and she was wearing a tank top and jeans. She also was wearing sneakers and a sweat shirt over her tank top. Her boobs didn't look to bad. Shut up Rex, don't think like that. "Hey Grace just out of curiosity, what kind of magic do you have?" "I'm a lightning dragon slayer."

Did she just say she was a dragon slayer? "The lightning dragon slayer?" "Yeah. I can use these two pistols here to concentrate my magic into energy bolts. I can also shoot the electricity out my mouth and my hands." "That's incredible." Lucy turned around and looked at us. "Well now I guess we have three dragon slayers." "I guess we do. Mira can I have a beer please?" "Sure Rex."

Grace sure was pretty, but she's probably not interested in me. "So Rex when did you get her?" "Around two days ago." We sat there and talked for 6 minutes and had a good time. We laughed and drank. All of a sudden the doors flew open and Craygor was all bruised, cut, and bleeding. "Holy shit that was awesome! Man I wanna battle him again." He walked right over to the bar and sat down. "Mira one beer please."

"Umm Craygor, what the hell happened to you?" "Oh this? Well I'll tell you."

Flashback to after Craygor left. Will be in Craygors point of view until end of flash back.

"All right seems simple enough. Just head into the forest and catch the guy who's been murdering the people in the area. Wow." I might have to watch my back. As I entered the forest I got an eerie feeling someone was watching me. "If your a psychotic cologne salesman, I don't want any." All of a sudden I heard some one yell, "Air slash!"

A cut appeared on my side, and it tore my shirt. "Dammit I just got this! Your gonna pay. I mean for both the shirt and physically!" I turned around and saw a guy. His hair was silver and shaggy. He was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie, and a black bandanna. I noticed he had canines and his face was full of malice. Under his jacket he wore a black t-shirt. He was wearing white skinny jeans, and was a little tan. Around his neck was a red amulet, and black wireless headphones.

"Well aren't you interesting." He said nothing. "Blood sipper!" He started to take the blood from my cut. "Oh hell no! Dark mold: club!" I made a club and smacked him causing him to smash through a tree before he could take to much blood. "You almost had me there. Who are you anyway?" "Styles. Saiyan styles. What's it to you?" "Well I kinda wanna know the name of the guy who's trying to kill me!" "You deserve to die. Your just like the rest of them and you need to be off this world! I guess I collected enough blood, Blade of essence!"

The blood he gathered began to materialize into a sword. "Oh pal you do not wanna challenge me to a sword fight. Dark mold: short sword!" I molded a sword that was equal to the size of his. "Perish!" We ran at me with great speed. I ran towards him and our swords hit. I slashed, he blocked. He slashed, I blocked. This went on for a good 2 minutes until we separated. "I'll have to make more cuts in order to win, Air slash!" He continued to cut me until I was full of gashes and scrapes. "Blood theif!" He began to drain my blood again, but this time it felt like he was draining my magic.

"Ok, now that I've taken your magic, I can win. Dark push!" He shoved me a few feet. "My own magic... My own magic! I know how to beat this guy!" "Dark bolt!" He fired a dark ball of energy at me. "Bad idea." I caught it in my mouth and ate it. "I guess you can eat your own magic. Sticky darkness!" I grabbed onto styles and swung him around hitting him against trees and then slamming him on the ground.

He stood up. "You are one tough son of a bitch." "I still have your magic... Sticky darkness!" This time he grappled me and threw me to the ground. "Dark mold: big club!" Then he struck me with the club. "Okay time to finish this, dark beam!" I shot a beam of darkness out of my hand and he flew back. He got up looking weak and began to walk away. "You... Are a good opponent. Maybe... Maybe your different. What's your name?" "Craygor. Craygor dalrith." "Well Craygor, may our paths cross again." Then he was gone. "I just wanna nice shirt dammit! Next time I just won't were a shirt because soon I'll be out of money." I started to walk back to the guild.

Flash back over.

"Wow, you had quite a fight. So he stole your blood and took your magic?" "Yep. Then he just walked off. He was pretty strong though." He took a sip of his beer. "Well, I guess I'll go buy some shirts so I can keep a stock pile. Apparently I can't seem to keep on freaking shirt!" I'll have to watch out for this guy in the future.

I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it wasn't mentioned to be. Now that I've introduced most of the characters, I can get on with the story. So next chapter, phantom lord attacks! Also the guy Craygor fought was sent in by Saiyan styles. Thanks for reading, bye.


	4. Just one more

Hello guys, I'm back for another chapter. I'm sorry to say, but there's one more character that needs to be introduced. I know, but my friend told me to do it. I'm so sorry, but this is the last chapter before the story I promise. Ok let's get started.

Craygors pov(1 day after events of last chapter)

"Rex we need some money. I didn't get the reward for the last mission, so we need to go get some." "Your right. Well let's see what the request board has in store for us." We went over to look for a job to do. "Eisenweild member spotted in forest? What's eisenweild?" Mirajane walked over. "Well Rex eisenweild was a dark guild that we took out. I didn't know there was one in the forest."

"Well Rex, maybe we'll meet another strong guy. You can get him this time, I've had enough fights. I wonder why there's so many bad guys in the forest?" "Okay Craygor. Let's go!" We headed out the door and towards the forest. "Come here person, person, person." "Craygor that won't wor- what's the point." My calls weren't working. We traveled a great distance from fairy tail.

"Man this guy just wo-." A giant sword suddenly hit my face and sent me backwards. "Rex, I think he's here." I fucking swear, if he ruins my shirt, I will be pissed beyond comprehension. "Show your self, da,r guild skum!" A man jumped down from the trees holding the giant sword. "Eisenweild skum? What are you talking about eisenweild haven't been together in sometime."  
"That doesn't matter you were still part of a dark guild, and you will pay." "I guess there's no reasoning with you. If it's a battle you want then a battle you shall get."

This guy was wearing wearing a black bandanna and aviator glasses. Ober his short he wore a long black and silver duster with black gloves. His pants were black slacks inlaid with silver. He also had black and silver combat boots. Man this guy loves silver.

He readied his sword for battle. "Craygor I got this." "Okay."

Rexs pov

"You sure you wanna do this?" "Yep, let's go! Fire bolt!" A ball of fire shot fast out of his sword. I dodged it. "That's an interesting sword." "Yes it is. It was used In the ancient dragon slaying ritual. I gain the powers of the dragon I kill." "You... Kill... Dragons." I have to stay under control. Craygor looked pissed. "Craygor." "I know, I'm trying."

"No I didn't kill the dragons. But this sword does contain the magic of a dragon. The only people who could stand a chance are dragon slayers and black magic users. You can't win." "I can't win? I can't win? Well you've never met me. I'm gonna kick your ass and get revenge for our dragon brethren regardless who they were killed by!"

"Dragon brethren? So you two are dragon slayers. This might actually be fun. I didn't kill any dragons so why is this a problem anyways?" "It's a sin to carry around a weapon that murdered majestic creatures. People think dragons are evil and want to destroy things but that's not true. They're kind and in some cases are willing to teach humans there powerful magic."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but I still wanna battle you. I can assure you I'm not part of eisenweild, I was a secret a gent and I was trying to learn some of their secrets and plans." "Typical dark guild. Lying to get out of a bad situation." "I'm not a member of eisenweild." "Then why did you shoot me?" "You were the one who wanted to battle." "Well saying your good and trying to burn me make me want to question what your saying." "Fine let's just get in with the fight, lighting bolt!"

This time he fired a ball of lightning and it hit. "Ow that hurt, but not to much. Light mold: katana!" A light katana appeared in my hand. "My sword is big and yours is small." "It may be smaller, but it's more precise." I ran toward him and sliced at his sword hoping to break it. It pushed him 10 feet back, but the sword remained in tact. "Not bad, but try this! Fire whip!" A long stream of fire swung out of his sword and he swung it at me. "Ha I got you now." He swung me around hitting me against trees and burning me. "That's it, sticky Ray!" A beam of light shot our of my hand as I was being swung around.

It stuck to the mysterious guy. Now that we both had hold of each other we were on the ground. "So eisenweild guy, it seems were at a stalemate." We both stood there holding our significant ropes. "Yes it does. But I'm still gonna win." He pulled on the fire whip attached to me. "I can't let that happen." I pulled on the whip I attached to him. We reached each other and our fists collided. We were both sent back on our backs.

"I'm... Not done yet." The guy got up. "Same... Here." I got up and started to walk to him. When we were in close range the guy jumped up and grabbed my neck with his legs. He flipped over and threw me to the ground. "I told you, you ca-." I grabbed his lug, swung him over me, and smacked him on the ground.

"Are we done here, what's your name?" "Gordium duummark and yes were done." "So your not an eisenweild member are you?" "No. I'm a double agent that was spying on them to learn their secrets." "Ok, I'll trust you." We both stood up and looked at each other. "I didn't catch your name." "Rex tres." "Well Rex we should fight again sometime, and no holding back." "Deal. Well I'm gonna go back to my guild, you wanna come?" "Sure. I need a new guild anyways."


	5. Finally something happens

Hello everyone who decided to take the time and read this. I just wanna say I'm sorry that I haven't really been going anywhere with the fanfic, but that changes now. This chapter, phantom lord finally makes there move. Ok let's get started.

Marilyn's pov

Well that mission was... Destructive. Grace and I wanted to tag along with Craygor, Rex, and Gordium on their mission. "I haven't been here that long, but I get the sense this happens a lot?" I leaned over to him. "Like you wouldn't believe." I don't care though. I got to spend time with Craygor. I'm sure grace was equally excited to spend time with Rex.

We met up with Natsus group as we entered magnolia. "Hi guys, how did your mission go?" Lucy looked bummed. "Take a wild guess." "Oh... That's kinda what happened to us." As we were walking through town all the people kept looking at us. "Craygor what are they staring at?" "I'm not su-." The whole group suddenly stopped. "What's wrong gu-."

I looked up and saw the fairy tail guild was destroyed by iron pillars. "Holy shit!" Everyone had looks of sadness and anger. Natsu was fuming, and so were Craygor and Rex. "Well I'm gonna find the guy or girl who did this, and kick his or her ass!" "I'm right with you Craygor!" "All right Natsu let's go!"

The two ran towards the guild in anger. Everyone else face palmed. "We better go after them." "Ok Rex." When we finally reached the guild it was ruined. "Where are Natsu and Craygor? We have to find them and make sure they don't break anything else." "Now why would we do that?" They came up with Mira out of the entrance.

"Is everything ok?" "No Grace." "Who did this?" "Phantom lord Rex. Phantom lord." "Who's that?" "It's the other guild that fairy tail has been hated by even before we came here." We walked down into the storage room which they were using for a safe house. Makarov looked drunk. "So Marilyn, did y-you complete t-the mission?"

"Umm... Yeah?" "Good good..." Gorium spoke to makarov. "Master I know I haven't been here that long, but we can't just let this slip by. We need to take action!" Erza spoke next. "I agree. We have to do something. This is to big of an issue." "I-it's okay, y-you just need t-to relax." He continued to drink.

"Their cowards. T-they destroyed the g-guild when no one w-was here." "Is that true Mira?" "Yes. It happened right after everyone left." "J-just forget about it." Natsu punched a crate. "I can't do that. They destroyed our guild and they have to pay." "NATSU QUIT IT ALREADY! You will not do anything!" The master boomed. "Now stay here I gotta piss." That was a quick mood change.

"If the master says we shouldn't attack, then it's settled." Rex, Craygor, and Gordium stood up. "Erza, I don't really give two shits. They destroyed something precious to us all, and phantom must learn a lesson!" "Thank you Craygor, some one speeds English. Let's go." "Natsu you stay right where you are." Erza took her sword and put it in front of Natsu. "The master said no."

Craygor stepped in front of Natsu and flicked her sword away. "Erza you know we have to do this. You want to take action. Tell me I'm wrong." She stood there with a hung head. "I guess we can do something. But not now." "I'm fine with that." Well this is getting heated.

Goriums pov(no one cares about Lucy and what's going on at her apartment. Tell me I'm wrong.)

It was now night time and we were heading home. I was with Rex and Craygor. "Hey gorium, do you have a home?" "No Rex, I don't. I haven't really had time to look for one." "Well you could stay with us." "Sure that sounds great. Did you here that phantom lord might have already figured out where everyone lives?"

"If they find us, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Were the strongest team ever!" "I'm part of the team?" "Of course gorium." Wow, this is amazing. "Thank you." "No problem. Oh I can see our tree fort." They live in a tree? Why does that not surprise me. When we got to the tree, the fort was spread out through the entire tree. "This is amazing guys. How did you manage to build this?" They both looked at me with quizzical faces.

"Never mind, no need to answer." We walked in and what I saw was amazing. They had an area rug, and lamps surrounding the room. It was nothing to fancy, but for a tree house it was pretty cool. "Well I'm pretty tired, follow us gorium." They led me through a tunnel that had door ways leading into separate rooms. "You guys have a lot of rooms." "We like to be prepared, incase something ever happened and one of our friends needed a place to stay."

I'm a friend... I haven't had one of those in a while. "Your room is right there. Ahhhhhh... Good night gorium." "Good night Craygor." I took off my duster and hung it on the wall. I slipped off my pants and went to sleep. "What a day." I was woken up by Rex. "Gorium let's go. There's a disturbance in the for- I mean a disturbance in the park, let's go." I slipped on my pants and kick ass duster, and followed them out the window.

We made to the park where a crowd of people were gathered. "Move aside, we're from their guild." Natsu and his team were right behind us. When we reached the tree, we were horrified.

Craygors pov

Those phantom lord shit heads. How could they pin levy and her friends on a tree? "Damn them... Damn them to hell!" "Craygor control your self!" "I know Rex, but they've gone to far this time. I don't give a fuck what the master says, we are revolting now!" Natsu looked just as angry as I did. "Don't worry we'll get to that, but we should at least ask the master." "There's no need Rex."

We turned around and saw makarov walking to the tree. "The guild being destroyed I can handle, but this is where I draw the line." He broke his staff and began to glow in yellow light. "We are going to war, screw the consequences!" "Now your talking master, let's go!" After that we brought the three of them to magnolia hospital, and Lucy stayed there with them.

After that we walked all the way to oak town where the phantom lord guild is. We stopped out side there door. Erza spoke first. "So what is our plan of atta-" "roar of the dark dragon!" The doors and most of the front of the guild was blown away as we all entered the guild. When we got in we saw some unconscious body's. "All right phantom lord you have two options. We kick your ass, or we can kick your ass." "Craygor that makes no sense." "It doesn't need to gorium, cause we're gonna kick there ass!" I'm a great speaker. "Now... Charge!" We all headed straight for the mass of phantom lord.

"Rex you go help the left, gorium you go to the right, I'll go to the middle." I jumped and kicked several phantom lord out of my way. "Fairy tail bitches! Stick darkness!" My dark whip snagged one of the phantom lord and I swung him around hitting a bunch of others. "Ice bolt!" "Light beam!" Those two are the best. "You can't stop us, were to powerful!" "Don't even try me. Rex!" He looked at me and nodded. We flew up high enough. "Ready?" "You bet, dark bolts!" "Light bolts!"

Our bolts of energy hit the majority of the phantom lord members. The master was surrounded by phantom lord. Suddenly in a flash of light he was huge! He crushed a bunch of phantom lord under his huge hand. "You dare mess with my children you bastards? You have some nerve thinking you can take me." Everyone including fairy tail looked scared. "Jose where the hell are you you coward?" We fell back down to the battle field.

I landed next to Marilyn. "How are you doing?" "Fine you?" "It's me." "Good point." "Roar of the fire dragon!" He took out a lot of members. Good job Natsu. "Craygor Rex, you take things from here. I'm gonna go find Jose." "Sure thing master." After the master left someone crashed on a phantom lord sign. "Gajeel... I'm coming for you!" I lunged at him. "Dark punch!" He went flying into the bar. "Craygor I wanted to punch him." "Maybe next time."

Gajeel got up. "Your pretty strong, for fairy tail. Iron dragon pole!" I blocked it with my hand. "Don't even try me." "I wasn't trying to hit you, only distract you." A second pole shot out of him and hit Rex, Grace, and... Marilyn. "How... Dare you." A feeling was brewing up inside me, one I've never felt before. An overwhelming feeling of anger. "I will... Destroy you... Gajeel."

"Craygor stay calm." "SHUT THE HELL UP REX! He needs to be dealt with." My body started to surge with black energy and I was growing scales. "You... Will pay." My voice was even deeper then makarovs was earlier. "Craygor no!" "Dark beam!" After that my mind went blank and all I could think about was hurting gajeel. He went hurtling into the wall. "Craygor are you all rig-." In the blur I could see Natsu. "Natsu... Back off!" I pushed him aside and went for gajeel. I felt Rex's arm on my shoulder. "He's plenty beaten up, you can stop."

"He hurt you and Marilyn... I can't let that stand!" I... Need to calm down. The dark energy started to go away and my scales were vanishing. "What was that?" "Your dragon form was activating. Luckily it didn't reach it's final stage or we all would have ended up like gajeel." "I've never felt like that. One minute I was fighting gajeel and the next all I wanted to do was hurt him for hitting you."

"It's ok Craygor." "What the hell Craygor, why'd you hit me?" I turned around and sighed. "Natsu I'm sorry. I was over taken by my magic and almost destroyed the place and you guys along with it." The guild began to shake. "You think that's the master?" "Probably." Suddenly something crashed on the floor. "What is that?" Me and Natsu ran over to look. "Master..." "I can't sense any magic power from him." "So he's a normal old man?" Damn it. One mishap after another. "Everyone back to the guild now!" Erza shouted. "Why Erza we can take them!" "We can't afford something like this to happen to one of you and our moral is dangerously low, so we must leave." I hate to admit it but she's right. "Let's go people!" Everyone began to run out of the guild.

I saw some weird guy and gajeel up on a post. "So aria what happened to that Lucy chick?" "She was captured and is at head quarters." "You son of a bitch." Everyone was out except for Natsu. "Natsu let's go!" "No, I'm gonna get this guy to lead me to the head quarters where their keeping Lucy." "Do you want me to come?" "No thanks, I got this." "Natsu I'm sorry about earlier. It's beyond my control, literally." "Don't sweat it man. Dragon slayer magic is dangerous. Go back to the guild and protect the others, this shouldn't take long."

"Okay, be careful." We both headed out the door. I chased after our guild. I got back and everyone was in the basement. They all looked at me scared. Rex walked up to me. "Where were, and where's Natsu?" "I was at the other guild, and Natsus saving Lucy." "What? On his own?" "Well yeah. He can do it don't worry." I went and sat next to Marilyn. "Hey Craygor. Are you okay?" She looked a bit worried.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Well that thing that happened to you... I'm worried is all." "I'm sorry if I scared you. After gajeel hit you, I couldn't control my self. I care about you, Rex, and everyone else. It hurts me to see you in pain Marilyn." She looked flustered. "R-really?" "Of course. When this is all over, we can go on a date. How does that sound?" "Th-that sounds great."

"Where's the master any way?" "Bisca and alsac(I think that's right) brought him to poralusila(that's spelt wrong I know) that bitch we ran into that one time, so she could heal him." "Oh. When's Natsu gonna get back? I knew I should've gone." "I'm back and I brought Lucy!" "Good job Natsu." I wonder what phantom will do next?

I'm sorry guys I wanted to keep writing I really did, but I has a headache. I'll provably end up writing more tomorrow. If your reading this on march 1st or 2nd then then the next chapter should be up on march 2nd. If not then I'll try my best to post it as soon as possible. Still accepting ocs. Thanks for reading, bye.


	6. The robot thingy attacks

Sup everyone who followed this story and knows I updated. I'm here for chapter 6. I think last chapter actually didn't go that bad. If you haven't already followed or favorited make sure to do that after your done reading this. Well let's get started.

Natsus pov

Lucy's real broken up. "This is my fault... I was the one who brought all of this trouble. If I had t run away, my dad never would have come looking for me." "Lucy that's ridiculous. It's your own shit head dad's fault. He's the one who ordered phantom to do all this, not you!"

"Craygors right Lucy. We will get them back, no matter what." "I know. I'm so sorry I brought this on all of you. I'll just go back home and this will all hopefully end." "Lucy you don't belong at home. You belong here laughing, and having crazy adventures with us. I thought you wanted to stay." She started to cry. "Come on Lucy, don't cry." I looked over and saw Mira talking to Laxus.

"Makarovs freaking pathetic! This isn't my problem. You can deal with it your self." Craygor walked over with malice in his face. "Look you son of a bitch, get your fat lazy ass over here! Personally, I don't think we need help. Rex, gorium, and I are all unharmed and ready to fight." "I dint think so whoever you are. Your probably weak anyways so good luck defending the guild."

Craygors face was blank, but I knew he was pissed. And so was I. "There trying to kidnap Lucy." "Who the hell is that? Wait she's the new girl. If you can make her mine, I'll do what ever she wants." "You are a pig!" "Don't talk that way to the person your asking for help from. When that old geezer wakes up, tell him he should step off and hand the guild over to me."

I saw Craygor smack the orb against the wall and it smashed. "Damn him." Mira grew sad. "How can he be so heartless. I want to help!" "Mira I haven't known you that long but I dint don't think you can help. Even though you were an s class wizard, you don't seem to be the fighting type now."

Then a huge crash rumbled the guild hall. "What was that." "Outside!" We all went out side and saw a giant castle thingy heading towards our guild. "It's a guild with legs!" "Holy shit. How are we gonna fight that?" "We'll destroy right, Rex, gorium?" "Umm sure." Suddenly something was coming out of the top of the guild. "Is that... A cannon!?" It's charging up an attack. It's dark magic! "Oh shit." "Get out of the way, now!"

We did as Erza said and retreated to the guild. "Requip: adamantiun armor!" This armor was bulky with two giant shields on her arms. "Don't be stupid Erza, stand back!" "No I have to protect my guild!" "You won't be able to withstand it! Rex, gorium, Craygor... Wait where's Craygor?" Erza readied her shields, then Craygor appeared out of no where, picked her up and threw her towards us. "Catch!"

Wait, what the hell is he doing? "Craygor let me stop it!" "No Erza. I can do this." The huge beam fired out of the cannon. "CRAYGOR!" It hit him but nothing happened. I looked at him and he was... Eating it? Of course he's the dark dragon slayer. He can eat dark magic. It pushed him back, but he managed to get his footing back. "Craygor..." The beam kept coming, and it looked like he'd absorbed to much. Just when it seemed like it wouldn't end, he finally ate it all.

"I gotta say, that was disgusting." Everyone had there jaws dropped, including Erza. "Alright now that I have plenty of power, I'm gonna find Jose and kick his ass urng." He dropped to his knees, but got back up. He came over to us and everyone hugged him. "Thanks for protecting out guild." "No prob. Hopefully he doesn't do that again. I absorbed a lot of magic." Erza punched his arm.

"You idiot, I could've handled that." "You could've been hurt. At least with me I got my power back, and protected the guild." "Impressive." We heard Jose's voice coming out of no where. "Even though you are powerful, you are not a wizard saint Craygor. Fighting me will only end in horrible defeat. Hand over Lucy heartfillia now before I get angry." "Horrible defeat my ass! And I'm not handing over Lucy. You'll have to kill me!" "Yeah we're not letting her go!" Lucy started to cry.

"Fine then. I'll give you fifteen minutes to hand her over before I fire another Jupiter blast." After that ghost like figures started floating everywhere. "There are two options. Be destroyed by my phantom soldiers, or destroyed by Jupiter!" "What the hell are those?" "There phantom soldiers created by Jose." "Natsu, gorium, Craygor, we have 15 minutes let's go destroy the cannon!" "Alright!" "Everyone else stay back and protect the guild." "Ok!"

Rex's pov

I grabbed gorium and we flew to the interior of the cannon. "All right let's head to the middle." We ran all the way to the end of the cannon. There were 4 medium sized lacrima orbs surrounding on giant one. "Well then." "So we just destroy this and no Jupiter?" "Yep." "Im sorry, but I can't allow that."

We all looked down and saw some guy with orange clothes on. "We dint have time for you!" Natsu jumped down and tried to punch him, but punched him self. "And I thought Craygor was the imbecile. Why did you punch your self?" "I didn't, my fist did it on its own." "Guys we have to keep moving and find Jose." "Natsu you got this?" "Yeah, go on. Find and destroy all the phantom scum."

We kept going and left Natsu, with the weirdo. "Six minutes until Jupiter fires." Come one Natsu. "Should we go back and help?" "No Craygor, he's got this." We kept walking. "1 minute until Jupiter fires." "Damnit Natsu hurry up!" I was seriously considering going back. "15, 14, 13, 12." That's it I'm going back. Before I was able to leave gorium grabbed my arm. "No." Then I heard an explosion, the good kind. "He stopped it. Good for him."

Soon after I felt the building start to move. "What's happening?" Natsu, Elfman, and gray came running to us. "Happy said the guild turned into a robot and it's charging up an abyss break. A spell that's gonna wipe out the city!" "We have to stop it." "How Rex? I don't think I can eat that much more magic." "I think we should split up and loom for the power source." "Ok. Gray your with me. Natsu go with Craygor. Elfman to with gorium."

We all went our separate ways to find the power source. "I hope we find it soon or the towns gonna blow up." Happy flew up to us. "Rex, Craygors going dragon again." "What why?" I could hear him roaring in the distance. "Mira, Marilyn, and grave are getting crushed to death by the arm of the guild." Grace... "Gray you keep looking. I have to go stop him!" "On it." Me and happy rushed over to a wall and I broke it. I saw Craygor and he had wings, and dragon like appendages. Elfman was near by and he was in full beast form. "Son of a bitch. Now I got two things to deal with." "Dark mold: giant broad sword!" He made the sword and cut the arm off. Luckily he caught them and put them on the ground. "JOSE IM GONNA KILL YOU!" His voice was deep and loud. If I can lead him to Jose, he just might be able to stop him. "Craygor follow me!" "Rrrroooooaaaaarrrr!" Elfman was fighting that weird French guy.

"Craygor let's go!" I can't believe he transformed twice in the same day. He did have the magic he got form Jupiter, and Jose was about to kill Marilyn, and Grace... He burst toward me with incredible speed and crashed in front of me. Even though this is a more progressive transformation, he still isn't at his maximum. "That's a relief." After that French guy got pummeled, Elfman jumped down to check on Mira.

"Jose... Must die!" "Craygor follow me!" I started to run and he followed. "Don't worry Craygor, I won't stop you. Unless of course you actually do try to kill him. I know he's evil, but we don't kill."

This is the end! Of the chapter. Before you say "he shouldn't transform twice." I'll say he had a legitimate reason too. Sorry it wasn't my best. I'll do better next time. Thanks for reading, bye.


	7. Phantom lord gets there asses kicked

Sup people who have the mental composite to read. Again I wanna say I'm sorry if my last chapter wasn't that good. I guess we can start.

Goriums pov

I feel bad for Elfman. That weird French guy made him relive his most pain full memories. Stay focused, find Rex like Elfman told you to. I could hear a deafening roar, which could only be from Craygor. I could see Rex, gray, Natsu, and dragon Craygor ahead of me.

"Hey guys, wait u- shit!" Craygor fired a beam of black energy at me. "Don't startle him gorium please!" "Okay."

What were they trying to do? I finally caught up with them, barely avoiding another blast form Craygor.

"What exactly are you trying to do with him?" "I'm trying to lead him to Jose. With his dragon power, we may stand a chance." "What should I do?" "Knowing our luck, someone or something's probably gonna black our path up ahead."

Ain't that the truth.

"Gray, while were searching for Jose, can you go search and defeat any remaining elemental four?" "Sure." "You want me or gorium to come?" "Naw I'm fine. Just get Craygor to Jose."

He stopped and ran in the opposite direction. We kept running until we saw Natsu, Erza and some fat guy crying.

"Natsu who is this guy?" "One of the elemental four, aria. He uses air magic." "Man Natsu your pretty beaten up. Let me take it from here." "No way. I'm gonna-." "Rrrrooooaaaarrr!" "Natsu either I take care of him or Craygor takes care of you."

He sulked and stepped out of the way.

"Good choice. Now aria, I'm gorium and I'm gonna kick your ass!" "Unlikely. I'm the most powerful of the element four. There's no way you can beat me." "Can't beat you my ass. Rex you have to keep moving before Craygor has a melt down." "Yep."

With that he was off. "Gorium let me take him. I will avenge the master!" "No Erza. I can do this." "If you say so." "Erza what's the state of the circle?" She ran over to a near by opening. "It's complete and almost ready to fire." "Son of a bitch! I have to beat aria fast!"

"Gorium. You haven't been at fairy tail very long, but if Erzas willing to let you take her place, you must be a worthy opponent."

He began to remove the blindfold over his eyes.

"I should probably take my battles a little more seriously. My full power shall crush you!" "I'd like to see you try!"

Aria whipped up a strong current. It was hard, but I managed to get a footing and pull out my sword. "Lighting strike!"

I sent a current of lightning bolts at aria.

"It hit me. That's so sad. Try this!" He fired what looked like little pellets of light. "That kinda hurts." They flew past me and struck Erza and Natsu. "Natsu Erza!" "Don't worry, take care of him."

Ok, I will.

"Elemental absorb: fire, ice, lightning!" Fire, ice, and lightning began to surge all throughout my body.

"I will protect my guild! Ahhhhhh!" I jumped at him and slammed right into his stomach sending him into the wall.

"You surrounded your self with three powerful elements. Impressive." "Well when your the owner of a weapon like mine, you have to become one with its power in order to master it."

Man that attack takes a lot of magic. First thing I'm doing after this is over is train.

"Come on Erza, Natsu. Rex might need our help." "You two go. I'll stay." "Are you sure Erza?" "I'm fine. Go." "Ok."

Me and Natsu headed toward Rex and Craygor.

"When can I fight gorium?" "I don't know. Let's just play it by year."

Happy flew back from checking on the circle. "Guys it's gone! The circles vanished!" "Alright! Now all we have to do is find Jose, beat him, and it's all over!"

"It can't be that easy. It never is."

Then I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck. What did I tell you." "We have to go back to Erza!" When we got there we saw gray, Erza, Elfman, Mira, and Jose.

"Why did I have to be right?" "Gorium! Can you fight Jose?" "I don't think so. At full power maybe, but that last attack on aria drained my magic. Were gonna have to hope Rex finds his way here with Craygor."

I could try yelling.

"Your friends will never come. And even if they did they could never beat me." "I guess we'll have to hold you off until they get here. Ice make: lance!" "Beast arm: iron monster!" "No don't attack!"

Jose fired dark skulls at gray and Elfman sending them flying. Then he sent a wave of darkness across the floor sending us all flying.

"CRAYGOR REX, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I hope that works. Erza got up and charged towards Jose. "Erza you've done enough."

He shot a beam of black energy towards her. She dodged and requiped into her black wing armor. She tried to attack, but Jose blocked her.

"I will never give up." "That's to bad, you probably should have." Erza looked like she had given up, when suddenly Jose was pummeled to the ground.

"Sorry. Didn't realize he would've shown up here." Oh thank you merciful god. "JOSE! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" "A draconian? You must be the new dragon slayer. Your power is quite amazing. Slaying you will be even better then killing all of these people!"

While they fought, Rex came over to me. "Gorium can you take things from here? I can smell gajeel and Lucy nearby. He must have kidnapped her." "Sure thing." "Awesome. Try not to let him get out of control."

With that he was gone.

"Dark skull!" Jose fired some more dark skulls at Craygor. "Your just feeding me." He ate all of them and looked a little sick. "Forget the Jupiter. This is just awful. As long as I get power." "You ate my magic!?"

"Dark pillar!" A black magic circle appeared under Jose.

"What is this?" Then a pillar of darkness threw Jose at the ceiling. "I... Am... Stronger!" Jose fell to the floor with a thud. He got back up looking beaten up.

"That's quit the attack. Try this on for size, dark hex!" Four dark circles were floating around Craygor. They simultaneously exploded in darkness. "That hurt. Even drained my magic, but I'm still pumping. Jose this is were I say good bye, dark surge: lightning!"

Another big black circle appeared and shot a dozen dark lightning bolts at Jose. After the smoke cleared he stood there.

"I won't lose! Black beam!" A big dark beam came out of his hands and hit Craygor pushing him back wards. He managed to stop.

"You... One this round... Craygor."

He sunk to his knees beaten and clearly drained of magic. "Good job Craygor. Can you change back to a human now?"

He looked more calm then when he first got here. The scales started to vanish and the darkness that was surrounding him was seceding. In a few seconds he was back to normal.

"Even in dragon form, his attacks were ferocious. And the taste, I couldn't even begin to describe how awful it was. Hold on a minute, bbblllaaarrrgg!" He puked on the floor. "I guess it was worse then I thought."

We all laughed.

"Are you okay Craygor?" "Well gorium, other the the lack of magic from using dragon form and begin hit multiple times by Jose, I'm peachy. Where's Rex?" "He went to go find gajeel and Lucy."

Natsu was pouting. "Why does everyone else get to fight?" Craygor slowly walked over to Natsu. "Tell you what, when this whole thing is finally over I'll train you to be stronger. Much stronger. Okay?"

"Okay. That sounds great!"

Rex's pov(time skip to right after he left gorium and the others)

Come on Craygor, I know you can do this. I was running down a hall way and sniffing for gajeel. "Over there!" I busted through a door and saw gajeel about to hit Lucy. "Sticky light!" I snagged him before he managed to hit her and swung him against the wall.

"Why would you do that gajeel? I know your mean but come on." "Thanks Rex." "No problem Luce."

"So the light dragon slayer decided to show up well I'm sorry to say, but you won't be getting any further." "I beg to differ. If Craygor can kick your ass, so can I. Even if he was partially in dragon form, we are still more powerful then you."

"Prove it. Iron pole!" An iron pole shot out of his hand and hit me in the stomach. I grabbed it and swung him around and smacked him on the wall. He crawled out of the rubble.

"Not bad. But it's not enough to win. Iron dragon sword!" A serrated sword appeared on his arm.

"Ok if that's how you want it, light mold: serrated broad sword!" I made a sword the same sizes and shape as gajeel, only more badass.

"How did you like my sword?" "It's ok, for fairy scum." "Ahhhhhh!" I jumped of the ground and our swords collided sending sparks everywhere.

"You might be able to halt me, but try this!" The spikes on the blade of the sword began to spin around the sword.

"That looks like it would hurt." I could still here Craygor battling Jose.

"Your masters getting his ass handed to him." "No. Those sounds are just Jose destroying your pathetic friends. Don't get your hopes up."

We continued to collide swords until I thought of a plan. I have to be quick. This guys pretty handy with a sword so I need to hit or this will go on for a while.

"Light surge: sun rays!" Dozens of sun like rays were fired out if my hand and sent gajeel flying. Bastard couldn't handle it. Then I saw him get up and start to glow. He had scales all over his body.

"You ready?" I jumped at me and swung his arm. I blocked, but the iron stung my arm. Ok I need a new plan. As I thought of a plan we punched each other and we flew into the air. We continued to throw punch after punch and kick after kick. Parts of the guild were flying off and almost hit the people inside.

"Are you trying to kill me Rex?" "I'm not sure." She looked at me with a sour face. I laughed. "Of course not you idiot. Why would I do that?" We slammed our fists into each other's face and fell back down. Come on Rex you need to finish him already. What to do what to- that's it!

"You scared to come at me or something?" "Light surge: giant arm!" A giant arm made of light sprouted out of my arm.

"That's one big arm." "Back when we invaded your guild, I almost let Craygor finish you off, but I stopped him. He was ready kill. I guess if I didn't stop him you wouldn't be here. That means I wouldn't have gotten to kick your ass."

I swung my huge arm at him and smashed him up against the wall. I kept punching and punching until I was sure he was done.

"I thought this would be tougher, I really did. You did put up a fight. With the right amount of training, we could fight on even terms next time." "Your... Not to shabby, for fairy tail scum. I'll beat you, next time." "Maybe. Are you sure your not the scum?" I kicked him in the face knocking him out. "Bitch."

Oh right Lucy's here. "Lucy come on, Craygor should've beat Jose by now." I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. We walked down the hall way until we saw the group sitting around. Oh good Jose's beaten, and Craygors not a draconian.

"Hey guys I found Lucy." "Lucy are you okay?" "I'm fine Craygor, are you okay? You look terrible." "Well I kinda went dragon twice in the same day, and I just fought a wizard saint with really gnarly dark magic."

"Ok guys let's get out of here. I beat gajeel, and Jose's not going anywhere." We all got up and headed for an exit.

When we got to an opening we saw a giant ball of darkness punching the guild.

"No. Why?" "Jose must've planned for this to happen once Lucy was captured. Damn him." All of the guild was trying to stop it, but to no avail.

"We have to go do something. The guild is falling apart!" "Craygor, I don't think you can do anything just yet. Me and gorium can handle it." Before we could act the shade had destroyed our guild. The smoke cleared and all there was remaining was ruble.

"We're to late. We couldn't stop it." "Son of a bitch." We all stared hopelessly. We walked out of the guild and down to our demolished one. The master was there.

"Master I'm sorry. This is all my fault." "Lucy for fucks sake it's not your fault. Jose even said your after sent them here. So stop crying and be happy!"

Then the master said a speech about kindness, and tears or something. Lucy fell to her knees and cried anyways.

1 WEEK LATER!

"Rex can you believe it's been a week since we got attacked by phantom?" "Yeah. All that interrogation from the council wasn't that great either. Douche bags." After a couple hours of working Craygor stopped.

"Well I say I'd put in an honest days work, Marilyn you wanna go out on that date I promised you?" She beamed with joy. "Ok Craygor. Let's go."

You lucky son bitch. You know we've all been working very hard. "Everyone leave for the day. Grace you wanna go out?" "Ok, let's go."

We walked off happily into the sun set. Oh I almost forgot, Lucy came back after leaving to go tell her dad she didn't want to leave fairy tail. Kinda pointless if you ask me.

This is the end. Ha fooled you for a slight second. I hope this was better then my last chapter. I'm gonna skip the part where it's revealed that Loke becomes a spirit and have someone monologue it for you. Ok so have a good day, thanks for reading.


	8. Apologies

Guys and girls I'm very sorry. I've posted this to apologize to you all. First off I'm sorry I haven't posted chapters that much, and that's my fault. Lately I've been really depressed and I can't seem to get any happier. I'm trying my best to pull through, but it's a lot harder then I thought. I just wanted to put this here to tell you why I haven't posted much. As for the future, well let's just say I'm not gonna be posting as much until I can get better. And I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, that's my fault. If you hate me for nth posting, that's my fault and I don't really care. I promise I'll try harder, but go easy on me. Well I just wanted to post this to tell you guys what's going on. So stay tuned because I will post more stuff, bye. 


	9. Two dates

Sup people who can tolerate my laziness. I am finally back for another chapter. I don't have an excuse for not posting. I've been kind of down lately. But I'm back and ready to write. So I'll be moving to the tower of heaven arc. As a said before I am not going to be including the filler episodes between the phantom and tower of heaven arc. Ironic name tower of heaven. Heaven represents peace and the tower of heaven had children being beaten day in and day out. Anyways on with the show! I mean story. Either one.

Marilyn's pov

I'm finally out on a date with Craygor! He's not lie, the other guys at fairy tail. He's not dense. He's very attractive, and strong. He's smart and funny to.

"So Marilyn where shall we venture off to?" "I don't know. I'm kinda hungry." "I guess were off to eat! So you have two choices, we can go to a restaurant, or I can cook for you."

He can cook? "I guess you can cook." He grabbed me and hugged me. "Thank you. I wanted you to choose that one."

His body was so warm. Even though he had dark magic, his personality was so bright and charming.

He led me to his awesome tree house. We went inside and it was amazing.

"You guys built this?" "Sure did."

If their capable of this, cooking should be no problem. He led me out to a patio over looking the sunset.

"It's beautiful up here." "Not as beautiful as you." I blushed at his comment. "Thanks Craygor." "Hey no prob."

"Do you know where Rex and Grace went?" "I'm pretty sure they went out to eat. Couple of squares. We are awesome cause we decided to cook out food." "We? I thought you were gonna cook." "I am. I just thought it would be cool if we could cook together. So what do you want?"

What do I want? "Maybe some cheese burgers?" "You are the best, you read my mind!"

He hugged me again and then ran inside. He cam back out with raw hamburg, cheese, buns and condiments.

"So Marilyn did you ever learn how to cook?" "No not really." He pulled me I front of him and laced his hands with mine. I blushed again. He reached my hand over to the hamburg and made me grab a handful.

"So what you wanna do first is flatten the hamburg into a decent size for a burger." We tossed the hamburg until it was flat enough.

"Then put the burger on the grill."

We put it on the grill and it sizzled. "Now were going to have to make 4 more because I'm fucking starving."

I chuckled and grabbed 4 more patties. I flattened them and put them on the grill.

"Good now there cooking." The sun began to set. "Oh look it's purple." Craygor turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"You look beautiful in the sun light."

His lips then touched mine. It was like kissing the summer air. It's warm and it smells good.

"So you really do like me Craygor?" "Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" I smiled.

"Oh the burgers need to be flipped." I grabbed the spatula and flipped them. "Those look good Craygor." "That's cause your making them." "How did you get so sweet?"

I wrapped my hands around his waist and he did the same.

"I'm not really sure. I just feel like your the greatest girl in the world, and I don't want to lose you ever." "That's really sweet Craygor. I feel the same way."

We kissed again, and I smelt the burgers. "Craygor I think there done." "Fuck yeah burgers!" I put them on a platter. Craygor ran right over and grabbed his burgers. He put cheese, ketchup, and relish. Wow.

"You sure love your burgers." "Nosh as mush as I lof u." "What?" He swallowed his burger.

"Not as much as I love you." Wait his burgers are gone?

"Holy shit you eat fast!" "I told you I was hungry." I barely started on my burger and he's already eaten 4!?

When I finally finished my burger he looked a little sleepy.

"You tired Craygor?" "Ahhhh! A little(that was a yawn by the way)." It is getting late.

Maybe I can stay here tonight, that would be great. "Hey Craygor I don't feel like walking home, so can I just stay here?" "Of course you can. Let's go inside." He started to take off his clothes as he walked inside. My boyfriend was strange, but damn he was hot.

Rex's pov  
- (time skip to when they left the guild)  
All right Rex, you finally got a date with Grace, don't screw it up. "So where are you taking me?" She wrapped both of her arms around my arm and I blushed a little.

"Well I was gonna take you to that really nice restaurant in town." "Really Rex? That place is expensive are you su-." I silenced her by kissing her. We separated and I looked at her.

"I'm sure." We continued to walk to the restaurant and saw Natsu sitting alone in the park(I need ideas for Natsu pairings plz) "He seems lonely." "He's not lonely Grace, happys with him." "Oh I see him." I still couldn't believe I got a date with Grace.

"So where are Craygor and Marilyn?" "There at our house making burgers I think. They aren't classy like us." She giggled at my comment. She had a beautiful laugh. "Oh Grace the restaurants right there." I pointed to the restaurant. "It looks lovely." Right as we walked in a waiter slipped and dropped ice cubes everywhere.

"Oh sir are you oka-." I stepped on the ice cubes causing me to fall and break several tables while simultaneously throwing good everywhere.

"Are you ok Rex?" I got up with some bread in my mouth. I ate that up quickly and said, "Can we be seated?" What the hells wrong with me?

"Rex we can leave." "No it's fine. Although there may be some macaroni in my brain, and some ice cubes in my pants." She laughed again. "No were gonna, brrrr, sit down and enjoy a nice dinner assuming they aren't terrified of me."

Before you say it, this chapter sucks. If you planned in telling me that it could be better, just keep to your self I'm begging you. If you like the romantic stuff tell me and I can turn it up a notch or two. The next chapter will be infinity tower so at least I can write some action. Ok thanks for making it to the end I know it sucked. Bye.


	10. Erza learns to have fun

Hey guys I'm finally back for another chapter. I know it's been a while, but I have to write. Just to remind you I'll just have someone monologue the Loke filler episode where u find out he's a spirit. And I don't care if the events happen in a chronological order, it's my story and you guys like it, hopefully. Well no need to keep you waiting.

Craygors pov

Man I slept great last night, probably cause Marilyn was with me. I got up and looked at her. "How did I get so lucky?" I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Pancakes. I need to make pancakes, with bacon." I got out a bowl and the ingredients. After I began to mix, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

I turned my head and it was Marilyn. "Good morning beautiful." "Morning." She rested her head on my back. "Your warm, I don't wanna move."

Her skin is so soft. I stopped mixing and turned around. "Your so beautiful." She blushed and her skin shined in the sun.

I gently laid my lips on hers. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I grabbed her back. I could feel her breathes on my stomach. "Aren't you making pancakes?"

We separated and Rex and Grace were behind us. "Sorry did I interrupt something?" He smiled a sarcastic smile. "Ass." I turned back around and continued to mix.

I chopped up the bacon and mixed it with the mix. When everything was mixed I poured it onto the griddle. "So Rex when did you two get home?" "Around 11 at night." "Wow what did you guys do?"

"Well we went to dinner, then went swimming in the river for a while, and we ran into that guy that always talks to Lucy for some reason. What did you do?"

"Well we made burgers, then we both took showers, talked about random stuff for a while, then went to sleep."

"Sounds fun." "It was. Oh my pancakes!" I looked at my pancakes and they were fine. I slipped them over just in time. "The pancakes are safe, we need no longer worry."

"I'm gonna go shower." Then Rex left. "I'm starving Craygor. I didn't eat much when Rex and I went out, so being on the bacon pancakes!" "Yeah I'm hungry to." She made a sad puppy face. "I'm sorry they have to be perfect, or the thought of near perfect pancakes will haunt me forever."

"Your weird, but I still love you." She kissed me and went over to the table. "Ok they're finally done. Rex let's go the pancakes are done." "In a minute."

I set the table with forks, knives, butter, and syrup. I took the plate of pancakes and set it in the middles of the table. "Damn Craygor these look good." "Not as good looking as you Marilyn." "Awww." I kissed her and sat down.

Rex walked in with new clothes on. "Mmmm smells good." "Well get your ass over here so we can eat."

He came over and we all grabbed our pancakes. We all are and talked a lot mostly about nothing.

"Those were good Craygor, well let's go to the guild and see what adventure or see what annoying thing Lucy has to say like complain about rent or something."

We all put our plates in the sink, got dressed, and went out the door. "I feel like today's gonna be a good, don't you Craygor?" "Of course." I smiled and she smiled back. When we got to the guild, which was coming along nicely, Loke was there and had different clothes on.

"What's going on here, something happen?" Lucy walked over. "Lokes a celestial spirit. He was banished from the spirit world because his master was a pretentious idiotic bitch who thought she could handle summoning 2 spirits and then died. The spirit king banned him. I saved him."

"Wow and to think we were eating pancakes a minute ago. The more you know." Then Loke went up to her. "Oh Lucy by the way, I got these passes for you and your team to go to that really nice park/hotel I can't remember the name to(sorry my fault)."

"Wow, thanks Loke." "Hey it's the least I could do for saving my life." I looked and there were only five tickets. "Damn it, I wanted to go." "Sorry Craygor, I guess I didn't think of you and your friends."

"Naw it's fine Loke. Guys go get packed I'll be back in a minute." I walked over to the request board and found a job for enough money to bye my team and me passes for the park/hotel. "Hey gorium haven't seen you in a while you want in?"

"Hell yeah I do. Let's go get some cash." "Guys wait for us we'll be back with passes." I grabbed gorium, and shot into the air flying towards our destination.

Erzas pov

Those two are crazy. "Well I guess we should do what they said and get packed." I went to my apartment and began packing. "It's been a while since I've had a vacation."

I hope I can have fun and not be my normal self. I packed my huge amount of stuff that I bring everywhere for some reason. "Ok I've got everything. I guess I'll go wait for everyone."

When I got there Gorium and Craygor were in front of the guild with 5 passes. "That was quick." "The mission payed nicely and it wasn't that far away."

"Now we wait for the others." The four of us waited for a few minutes and then everyone showed up. "Finally so can we go now?" "Yes Craygor." "Yaay!"

After that we began our journey to the beach. "You know Erza if you didn't bring that huge luggage cart, me and Rex probably could've flown you all there by now."

"Sorry I like to be prepared." "Fine. Wait I have an idea get on the cart." We all got on the cart while Rex and Craygor stayed off.

"Sticky darkness!" "Sticky light!" The sticky chords surrounded us and stuck us to the cart. "Ok Rex and I are gonna fly you there."

They picked up the cart and we were in the air. "Wow it's beautiful up here." "Yes it is Erza."

Like they said we were there in no time. We landed and they untied us from the cart. "Man it's amazing here." "Yes it is Lucy, well let's go put our stuff in our room and head to the beach!"

"Alright!" We all yelled. We had to take my stuff to my room in sections because it was to big to take up in one go. Once all my stuff was in my room everyone went down to the beach.

"Can I really have a good time?" Craygor walked past my room and looked at me. "Hey Erza come on we're going to the beach."

"Craygor I don't know if I can have a good time. I mean I was so happy to be able to come here, but now I'm not sure." He walked in and sat down in a chair.

He made me sit down in the one next to him. "Look Erza I don't know what happened in your past and you don't have to tell me, but one thing I've learned that the sadness and heart break will never go away if you keep dwelling on it. Take it from a guy who lost everything except his friend. So try not to think about the bad things that happened in he past, and only focus on the good things that are happening now."

"Wow, never thought I'd hear something philosophical from you. No wonder Marilyn likes you." He really is a nice guy. "So you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go Craygor." And with that I was finally happy, thanks to him.

I know I'm annoying, but I'm sorry if these events didn't play out in a timely fashion, that just how I roll. Thanks for reading, bye.


End file.
